forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang dragon
| size3e = | type3e = Dragon | subtype3e = Air | alignment3e = Always chaotic neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Mottled gray and brown | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = Red or orange | vision = | distinctions = | lifespan = | location = Temperate mountains | subraces = | language = | first = | based = }} A fang dragon, also known as a gray dragon, Although gray dragons were the same species as fang dragons, "gray dragon" usually referred to the advanced specimens with an acid breath weapon produced through Tiamat's involvement. was a type of dragon found in Faerûn. Description Fang dragons were poor flyers, with small muscled wings. Their eyes tended to be either red or orange. Their heads were edged with spikes or horns. Their bodies tended to be covered in bony plates that ended in spurs at the joints, and their tails were forked with scythe-like tips. Ecology These dragons were also susceptible to seemingly random outbursts of rage and violence. They typically spoke a small handful of languages, and they used this ability in order to negotiate their way out of situations that could result in difficult or even deadly battles. They sometimes sealed up their lairs with boulders or other materials before leaving them, usually in the hunt for food, which they preferred to find far from their homes. Their diet consisted of flesh, of which they preferred that of intelligent animals. History Fang dragons were first encountered in the ruins of Myth Drannor, which has led to speculation that they were connected to the demonic inhabitants that resided there after its fall. They could also be found, as of 1372 DR, in the Starwood in Cormanthor, the Border Forest, Spiderhaunt Woods, and other forest areas of the Dalelands, the Moonsea and Sembia. At some point, the goddess Tiamat chose to subject fang dragon eggs to a ritual that "improved" the hatchlings by giving them a breath weapon. After that point they were known almost solely as "gray dragons." She charged all gray dragons with purifying the species by killing any known fang dragons. Combat Fang dragons were skilled at physical combat, particularly because their bodies were so lethal. They had a tendency to "play" with their food. They did not have a breath weapon until Tiamat changed them, at which point the improved gray dragons had an acid breath weapon. Known fang dragons * Arauvrim, a dead fang dragon from the Dragon Coast. * Nartheling, an ancient fang dragon who lived in Umbergoth (Aglarond/Thay). * Raumorthar "Razorfang", a mature adult fang dragon who posed as a human wizard. * Vairshekellabex, a gray dragon in the Akanapeaks. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Novels: *''The Spectral Blaze'' Further reading * * References Connections Category:Dragons Category:Fang dragons Category:Creatures of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures with the air subtype Category:Dragonkind Category:Creatures found in mountains Category:Chromatic dragons Category:True dragons